


Touch

by steven_damnkos



Category: Daft Punk
Genre: M/M, Other
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2013-05-28
Updated: 2013-05-28
Packaged: 2017-12-13 06:29:08
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 630
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/821110
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/steven_damnkos/pseuds/steven_damnkos
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Thomas gives Guy a sensory upgrade</p>
            </blockquote>





	Touch

**Author's Note:**

  * For [lucifersshroud](https://archiveofourown.org/users/lucifersshroud/gifts).



> Wheee first robot fic! Another prompt from Chester~

"But Thomas, I don't want an upgrade. I'm fine the way I am." Guy whined. A mechanical sigh emitted from Thomas' vocalizer. "It's time for yearly maintenance anyways, love. Please?" Guy shook his head wearily. "Fine. I wanted you to check that faulty port and replace it anyways." He started peeling off the leather attire that covered his mechanics. He laid facedown on the bed, resting his helmet on his arms. Thomas tugged lightly on his upper arm. "No, love. I need you to stretch your arms and legs out. It'll make the upgrade easier." Guy stretched out, spread-eagle. Thomas pressed the mouth of his helmet to the side of Guy's, the illusion of a human kiss. "You can go into sleep mode, if you'd like." A smile flashed across Guy's screen. "Okay, Thomas. Wake me up when you're done, love." The small gold robot entered sleep mode, powering down. Thomas opened up Guy's rear access, finding the busted port at the base of Guy's spinal array and removing it. He replaced it with a more heavy-duty one, that would allow them to share more information at a faster rate without fear of blowing the port. Thomas had a bad habit of blowing Guy's ports, but the silver robot loved repairing his partner, so he didn't mind. The upgrade was simple in itself, magnetic sensation strips that stuck to his body, and had small wires that connected into his system via micro ports. Thomas carefully applied the strips along the backs of Guy's arms and legs, his spine, his inner thighs, the back of his neck, and large plates for his chest, the back of his head, and his ass. He connected the sensors slowly, not wanting to break Guy. Once connected, they auto-synchronized with his system. Thomas closed Guy's rear access panel as the sync woke the little gold bot from sleep mode. "Good morning, Thomas. Is everything complete?" "Yes, everything's up to date. Would you like to test your new upgrade?" "What exactly is the upgrade?" "This." Thomas trailed his finger down Guy's spine, causing a staccato moan to stutter out of his vocalizer. "What is that?" Thomas' screen flared bright red, a robot's blush. He stumbled over his words, processor running too fast. "S-sensation strips. They'll give human sensations of pain and pleasure." His large silver hand  pressed against the back of Guy's head, fingers curling against the sensor. A long moan rolled out of Guy. A quick databank search stated that it was equivalent to an aroused human having their hair pulled. Guy decided that he liked it. "Oh do that again!" Thomas pressed his fingers against the sensor harder, momentarily shorting out Guy's voice. Thomas pulled Guy into his lap, rubbing the thumb of his free hand along the strip on Guy's thigh. Guy's fingers were digging into Thomas' shoulders, his golden head tossed back. Thomas pulled a cable out of his back, plugging it into the new port in Guy's spinal array. The flow of information hit Thomas hard. A deep groan rumbled out of his vocalizer. Thomas plugged another cable into the back of Guy's neck, doubling the flow. He stroked along Guy's back, the sensations flowing into him. Guy's screen erupted into senseless binary, processors crashing, unable to put up with the overload of new input. His body was overheating, everything working too fast. Thomas gripped Guy's ass, toying with the sensor plate. The binary scrolled across his screen faster, before abruptly going black. Total system crash. Guy went into recovery sleep mode while Thomas disconnected them, a pleased smile on his screen. He laid Guy down on his side, cuddling up to him. Lightly stroking the strip on Guy's back, Thomas entered sleep mode, "best decision ever" scrolling across his screen.

**Author's Note:**

> Was it awful?


End file.
